


A Thread Remembered

by tuesdaycoming



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite Week 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Allusions to Sasha Racket, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: “You know, when you told us about your falling out with Poseidon, I thought you might have stumbled into Aphrodite.”“What?”---A conversation on an airship.
Relationships: Azu & Zolf Smith
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151867
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	A Thread Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart of Aphrodite Week- Day 4: “There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.” - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey. Friendship - Oaths

When Zolf finally unfurrows his brow enough to have a conversation with her, Azu is only surprised that he’s the one who initiates it. That the silence when he sits beside her at the edge of the ship stretches out for long minutes is expected. She doesn’t mind. 

“I was thinkin’—”

“Yes?” Azu sits up a little straighter, already cursing herself at the way Zolf bites off the rest of his sentence and swallows it whole the moment she speaks over him. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Zolf looks out at the clouds and falls quiet again. 

She makes it another minute. “You know, when you told us about your falling out with Poseidon, I thought you might have stumbled into Aphrodite.” 

“What?” And the frown is back. 

“Hope and Love. It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s found Her without realizing. She’s a very good goddess to follow.” Azu watches Zolf rub the back of his neck, plainly trying to find the words to break it to her gently. Aw well. She’d hoped, but only a little. “I don’t mean to say you _are_ , Zolf,” she amends. “Only that I would count my order lucky if you were.” 

Zolf huffs through his nose and tips his head up to glance her way. “Yeah. Not really my thing, but it probably wouldn’t be too bad I guess. Bit flashy for me.” 

Azu snorts, “Is a screaming axe flashier than getting struck by lightning then?” 

“Ah, well, I suppose that’s fair enough.” Zolf taps his hand twice against the railing holding them both above the clouds, final and firm. “Alright, Azu.” She is grateful then that he has to twist away to stand up so he can’t hear her breath catch at the familiarity of the phrase. 

“Alright, Zolf.” He pauses, hand half raised in goodbye, and Azu smiles. “Cleric of Hope. Do you think she’d laugh?” 

Try as she might, Azu cannot read the expression on Zolf’s face, wonders if he even knows the emotion rolling off him. “Yeah,” Zolf says. “Yeah, I expect she might.” 

“We’ll talk another time?” Azu asks. Zolf nods. It’s a promise she’ll hold him to.


End file.
